Santa SeiyaDirector's CutCapitulo 2
by Tio Konoha
Summary: A continuação do "remake" de CDZ XDDD


Toei-Tosqueiras Odiaveis E Imbecis-

Em parceria com a

BANDAI-Bando de Antas Newbies Dementes Alienadas Idiotas-

Apresenta...

..:Santa Seiya: Director's Cut:..

Capitulo 2- Os cabelos,digo,Cavaleiros Sagrados da Deusa Atena!

Narrador:Depois de vencer Cassius e conseguir a armadura sagrada de pégaso,Seiya volta para o Japão para encontrar sua irmã...

Saori:Seiya,que bom que você chegou,o torneio já está prestes a começar,e...

Seiya:Cadê minha irmã?

Saori:Que irmã?

Seiya:A Seika!

Saori:Bem,a irmã é sua,se vc não sabe onde ela esta,eu é que não vou saber e...

Seiya:¬¬

Saori:Errr,quero dizer...depois que você partiu,ela sumiu e nós não tivemos mais notícias...

Seiya:Se é assim eu estou indo embora...

Pessoa misteriosa:ESPERE SEIYA!

Seiya:Hã?Quem é você?

Jabu:Há!Você já se esqueceu de mim?Eu sou Jabu!Mas pode me chamar de Jabu de Unicórnio!

Seiya:Mudou o sobrenome?

Jabu:NÃO!O UNICÓRNIO É PORQUE EU SOU O CAVALEIRO DE UNICÓRNIO!

Seiya:Ahhh...pq não disse antes?Parabéns! D

Jabu:Ah,vlw '…QUE MANÉ PARABENS,A GENTE DEVERIA ESTAR BRIGANDO E NÃO CONVERSANDO!

Seiya:Ah...

Jabu:Seiya,você pode até ir embora,se você tem tanto medo assim de mim!

Seiya:Sim,sim,to morrendo de medo,tchau...

Jabu:...

Saori:Seiya!Espere!

Seiya:Que foi agora?Eu já falei que também não to interessado em fazer parte do bolão pra apostar quem vai ganhar o Big Brother!

Saori:Não é isso,eu ia falar que se vc lutar no torneio,é capaz de sua irmã ver a luta na tv,e assim vcs podem se encontrar de novo...

Seiya:Hmmm...que horas que vão ser as lutas?

Saori:As 8,pq?

Seiya:Então não adianta,essa eh a hora da novela,e ela não perde nenhum capitulo...enfim,tchau...

Saori:TA BOM SEIYA,A GENTE MUDA A HORA DAS LUTAS!

Seiya:...tenta ir embora

Carequinha mordomo da Saori:Espere Seiya!Dê sua resposta para a senhorita Saori!

Saori:Não precisa,eu já sei qual é a resposta dele...

Carequinha mordomo da Saori:Como!

Saori:Ta escrito aqui na sua cabeça de ovo...

Carequinha mordomo da Saori:Nossa,ele é tão rápido que eu nem percebi...

Jabu:Espere Seiya!

Seiya:O que foi agora Jacu?

Jabu:É JABU!

Seiya:Tanto faz...

Jabu:...enfim...acho que como prova de boa vontade,você deveria deixar sua armadura aqui,não acha?

Seiya:Acho não.

Jabu:...tanto faz!

Narrador:As alças da urna de Seiya se soltam e a urna cai...

Repórteres:UAU!QUE RAPIDO,AGENTE NEM CONSEGUIU VER O MOVIMENTO DO JACU!

Jabu:É JABU!pensando:Ué,mas eu não fiz nada! o.O

Seiya:pensando:Bem que a Marin avisou que essa urna estava caindo aos pedaços Bem Jabu,eu deixo a armadura aqui,mas se ela tiver um arranhão quando eu vier pegá-la...

Narrador:A parede explode e um buraco surge...

Repórteres:UAU!QUE FORÇA!FOI TÃO RAPIDO QUE AGENTE NÃO VIU O MOVIMENTO DE SEIYA!

Seiya:pensando:Mas eu não fiz nada...

Jabu:pensando:Nossa,espero não cair na mesma chave que o Seiya no torneio

Saori:cochicha pro mordomo:Eu falei que a casa precisava de uma reforma,as paredes tão até caindo...

Narrador:E então Seiya decidiu entrar no torneio para tentar encontrar sua irmã,mas enquanto esperava o dia do inicio do torneio,ele foi procurar pistas do paradeiro de sua irmã no orfanato onde eles viviam...

Seiya:E então Mino,você não sabe nada sobre o paradeiro da minha irmã?

Mino:Se você que é o irmão não sabe,eu é que não vou saber!

Seiya:¬¬

Mino:Errr,eu quero dizer,não,não sei de nada...

Pivete chato órfão 1:Ei Seiya,brinca com a gente vai!

Pivete chato órfão 2:É Seiya,vamos brincar vai!

Seiya:Sai daqui muleke fidido!

Pivete chato órfão 1:Ah,então vai se fuder seu pobretão desgraçado!

Seiya:Ora seu!da cuecao nos pivetes

Pivete chato órfão 2:EU VO CONTAR TUDO PRA MINHA MÃE! sai correndo chorando

Seiya:Vcs nem tem mãe seus ridículos!

Pivete chato órfão 1 e 2:Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Narrador:E o dia do inicio do torneio chega...

Saori:Bem vindos ao torneio intergaláctico!Neste torneio,jovens bravos lutarão pela honra de vestir a armadura dourada de Sagitário,que dentre as armaduras,esta no nível mais alto...

Alguém da platéia:É CLARO!ELA É DE OURO,OU VOCÊ QUERIA QUE AS MELHORES FOSSEM ESSAS PÓRCARIAS DE BRONZE AI!

Saori:Errr...

Narrador:Então uns homens vestidos de preto levam o tal cara da platéia para a área vip...por alguma coincidência este cara nunca mais foi visto...

Saori:Eeeeenfim...que comece a primeira luta!Seiya,o cavaleiro de pégaso contra o personagem extra,o cavaleiro de Urso!

Extra de Urso:Como assim "Extra"?Meu nome eh Gekki...eu acho...

Seiya:AHA!ME DEI BEM,PEGUEI UM EXTRA LOGO DE CARA! D

Narrador do torneio:Medidores de força foram colocados por toda a arena,para que possamos avaliar a luta da melhor maneira possível!O torneio não tem regras,mas os faxineiros pedem para tentarem não se matar,pq eles dizem que é muito chato ter de levar os corpos pra lixeira...e que comece a luta!

Extra de Urso:HÁ!VOCÊ NÃO TEM CHANÇE!EU TREINEI NAS MONTANHAS MATANDO URSOS MIL VEZES MAIORES QUE VOCÊ SEU FRANGOTE!

Seiya:bocejandoUahhhhhh,que sono...hã,você falou algo,extra?

Extra de Urso:ORA SEU,VOU TE MATAR! agarra Seiya pelo pescoço

Narrador do Torneio:NOSSA!A POTÊNCIA É DE 15T!MAS ESPERE,A EQUIPE TÉCNICA ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE O SENSOR FOI INSTALADO NO LUGAR ERRADO... ELE FOI INSTALADO... NA POLTRONA DA SENHORITA SAORI!

Todos da Platéia:AHUahuaHauaUHAuhAUHauAHHA,GORDA!

Saori:vermelha

Narrador do Torneio:Olha,agora o sensor esta medindo a potencia do Urso!A potencia eh de 12T!Assim o pescoço de Seiya vai...

Alguém na platéia:Eu não consigo olhar!tapa os olhos com as mãos...com os dedos abertos --

CRECK

Todos!

Narrador:Cai pedacinhos de armadura e sangue no chão...mas vocês sabem que não é do Seiya...

Narrador do Torneio:ORA!SEIYA DESTRUIU A ARMADURA DOS BRAÇOS DO URSO COM SUAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!

Extra de Urso:Mas como!

Seiya:segurando um martelo na mão

Extra de Urso:Droga!

Seiya:da uma bicuda em Urso que fica no chão parado

Narrador do Torneio:O que aconteceu!O urso esta no chão parado...

Seiya:Hunf...se vira de costas...extra...

Jabu:Não foi um chute apenas...foram 5 chutes,4 joelhadas,6 pescotapas,9 cascudos,3 tapas,8 petelecos,10 socos e 5 rasteiras e 1 fatality uu

Narrador do Torneio:Uau Jacu!Como você conseguiu ver tudo isso!

Jabu:É JABU!

Narrador do Torneio:Tanto faz,apenas responda a pergunta...

Jabu:Bem...eu apenas apertei o câmera lenta do controle...

Narrador do Torneio:...

Narrador:E então a armadura de Urso se despedaça e ele cai no chão

Narrador do Torneio:E O VENCEDOR É SEIYA DE PÉGASO!

Alguém na platéia:segurando uma plaquinha escrita "Eu já sabia"

Seiya:olha para SaoriQuem vai ganhar esse torneio...

Seiya e todos cavaleirosnum close bem artístico:SOU EU!

Capitulo 2- Os cabelos,digo,Cavaleiros Sagrados da Deusa Atena!

FIM

No próximo episódio de Santa Seiya:Director's Cut:

Seiya:Ola,meu nome é Enéias,digo,Seiya!Oh não,o torneio intergaláctico esta cada vez mais difícil!Eu achava que eu era o único protagonista,mas tem outros!

Não perca no próximo capitulo:"Shun,Shiryu e Hyoga!Surgem mais protagonistas!"

Não conheci o outro mundo por quereeeeer!


End file.
